Cherish
by Weasley1200
Summary: I blushed. I was completely exposed now and I didn't even feel him pull that remainder of my bra off. “Edw..” “Shhhh” And then he kissed me passionately.
1. Cherish

Cherish

By:Weasley1200

a/n- Hello, I wanted to start something again. I know it's been years since I did a story! This is an experiment to see what everyone's reaction is. I know it's not long, but I plan on writing more obviously in the later chapters! Let me know how it is.

Goose-bumps prickled all over my skin as his hands caressed my body. I never wanted the feeling to ever stop. I was scared. More than I've ever been scared in my life, if that is at all quite possible. I heard an inhale of my breathe as he once again touched that sensitive spot on my waistline. His eyes were so focused...it was surreal. I was happy that we were alone. Alone for the first time it seemed since...I have NO idea. The family was "camping" for the weekend, and it was only me and him. He once again touched that spot that was already on my top favorite spots Edward Cullen has touched me so far list. We were experimenting tonight. Oh how I wanted to go ALL the way with the experimentation, but I know I had to wait...await my deal. We had to wed first. Why? Because Edward Cullen likes to torture me.

"Nervous?" He asked in his smooth voice.

"Ummm.." I looked at the floor. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face.

"We can stop..." Stop?? We've only JUST begun!

"Edward no! It's fine..I'm just not so used to all this...er attention?" He smiled his crooked smile. God I loved that smile. That was on another one of my Edward Cullen lists. My top favorite smiles. Crooked smile Edward, awkward smile Edward, nervous smile Edward, funny smile Edward. Ah you name it he has a smile for it.

"Maybe we should just...take a break from this...activity." He went to retrieve my shirt. I had only been just in my underwear and bra. He didn't even get a peek at my killer breasts yet! I jumped at him and ended up pushing him on his bed, straddling his hips.

"No...I think we're fine." He looked at me with wide eyes. He was still completely clothed. I was annoyed. I wanted to see his amazing stomach. I went to lift up his shirt and was surprised he didn't fight back with any retorts. Ok so, so far I was in my bra and underwear and he was just in his sexy Calvin Klein jeans. He looked up at me as if saying with his eyes, now what? I laughed nervously. Ok, he was leaving ME in charge of what to do. Since being that a minute ago I just pounced him like a hungry cat. Um ok well, I suppose the pants ought to be next right? I was going with the flow. Trying to unbutton his pants was a mystery to me. It was impossible to do by yourself. The angle of it was hard! I tried again and he could tell I was getting impatient. He laughed. I glared at him.

"Oh Bella you ARE a sight when you're flustered." Thanks?

"Thanks?" He laughs again.

"Aww I didn't mean it in a BAD way. It's cute. Here." He unbuttons in an instant and even unzips. I catch a glimpse of his boxers...which were blue. I'm audacious and go to pull down his jeans. He helps of course. Now, it's only me, my bra, and my underwear. And him, and his blue boxers. That's a pretty thin piece of fabric that's protecting us from umm you know...teehee. He looks up again at me with those wild eyes. All of a sudden I'm in HIS place with HIM straddling me. How that all happened that fast I'll never know.

"My turn." He simply says. He goes to my right shoulder and slowly starts to pull down the strap. Goose-bumps again! I'm getting more nervous. He was going to get a full frontal view any second now. He suddenly stops. And his face is right in the crook of my neck kissing it. It felt wonderful. I loved taking the time to just enjoy being so close. I'm doing adult things now! Go me! His left arm starts to pull down the other bra strap. I was happy I made the time to go to Victoria's Secret with Alice for pretty bras and panties. I graduated from granny panties and moved up to push up bras and cute boy shorts. The second strap was off. Now it looked like I was wearing a strapless bra. A strapless SEXY pink bra. He looked at me and gave me a wicked look and raised his eyebrows up and down fast. I looked down and what do you know I was bra less! What the hell...how'd he...?? I blushed. I was completely exposed now and I didn't even feel him pull that remainder of my bra off.

"Edw.."

"Shhhh" And then he kissed me passionately.


	2. is the word I use to describe you

Is the word I use to describe you

Weasley1200

Passionately? I meant STEAMY! I've never been kissed like this in my ENTIRE LIFE! Well, I've only kissed maybe like what, 3 guys before? But this kiss...was something completely different! It was amazing. So here I was, bra less, but not panty less...yet. How far were we going to go with experimenting? Who knows. I was mentally crossing my fingers that we'd go farther. Suddenly he stops. No no nooooooooooo! Not yet. Not when it's getting quite good!

"What am I doing?" He says.

"Kissing me? Please don't stop...please." My eyes beg him to not stop.

"Bella...this could get dangerous. We had an agreement remember?" He looks down at me sadly.

"Yeah, we did, but this feels too damn good to care about...agreements" He suddenly looks annoyed, almost angry.

"Don't be selfish Bella." Ummmm.

"How the hell am I being selfish? You're the one who was kissing me...like...that." I was feeling woozy remembering how he had kissed me. I began to blush and it was creeping up and down my body. My cheeks felt red hot. He must of noticed it too because I saw the tiniest start of a smirk develop on his lips.

"My blushing bride." He says with such love. I cringe at the word "bride".

"Ack, please don't say that..." He has one of Edward sighs and starts to get up off of me. I miss the stone coldness of his torso on mine. I knew that struck a nerve. I don't know WHY I had to be like that. I mean, I definitely wanted to spend the rest of my forever life with him. But like, WHY must we be married...why can't we just be together and have making out sessions like normal boyfriend and girlfriends do? Everything is always so complicated with Edward.

He turns around and grabs his jeans and shirt. I never even got to see the good stuff. I suppose all in good time. I suddenly feel like crying. This always happens. We play around for a little bit and then he stops...always. This time we got farther than the last time. This was quite possibly the first and hopefully not the last time I got to see Edward in JUST his boxers.

His clothes are on in like...half a second and I'm still sitting like a dummy on a log on his bed, bra less and shattered.

"Please don't look at me like that.." I can't help it. Why can't we just...do things and not stop. I think we both deserve some fun. I do my traditional Bella Swan huff, grab my clothes and enter his bathroom. I sit on the floor. I don't know why. Why am I throwing such a hissy fit? I hear a knock on the door.

"Bella..." He says in a soft voice. "Please don't hide from me again." Again. This happens too frequently. I wash my tear stained face and put my clothes on. I'm about to go back to his room when suddenly I hear my song being played on the piano downstairs. I feel embarrassed. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve Edward at all. He always knew what to do to make me at ease and to forget about what I was angry at. I open the bathroom door and am greeted by Edward sitting on his bed, well my bed, our bed? He was smiling. How the?? I don't know why I even stand amazed at his zippy techniques. I had just heard the song being played right? Downstairs...That's like...2 seconds it took for me to open the door...oh nevermind.

"Hello princess. Are you done being mad at me?" I need to grow up. I'm an 18 year old woman and I'm still throwing fits like a 7 year old.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said that a little too sardonically. He stands up and walks over to me. He pauses.

"We need to control ourselves. I promised I'd try Bella...when we're married. I meant it. I just don't want to go overboard with these little "sessions" and lose control with you. Do you understand?" I nod. He hugs me. DDSS. Different day same shit. Why am I so selfish? As he's still hugging me, I glance out his window to the outside world. As we stand there, millions of couples around the world are enjoying themselves. Humans enjoying themselves. Humans who can breathe, have a heart, make passionate love without the thought of "oops I just crushed you, my bad!". Millions of couples out there this second, they were so lucky. I felt trapped. Isn't that a horrible thought? I loved Edward with all my heart but sometimes, I wish he WAS human and not a monster...my patience was almost running out. The wedding was only a few weeks away...

A/N- I know it's short! I promise the next will be long and more...detailed. I just wanted something out there for you guys to read! I'm happy I have so many people who have added me to the author alerts, favorite authors, favorite stories thingy. I'm flattered! Everyone have a great Tuesday!

Weasley1200


End file.
